Hermione and Dracotogether?
by Snapes-a-sexy-beast
Summary: It's the last week of Hogwarts and every1's sad to leave. Relationships are lost and some are found. One in particular.....


**Chapter one: Draco and Hermione together?**

It was the last week of Hogwarts and everyone was starting to pack.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and Harry and of course, Ron.

"Hey Mione'." Ron said, as Hermione sat down on the sofa beside them.

"It's rather sad to leave. I mean this was our last year at Hogwarts." she said.

"Yeah, but we'll keep in touch." Ginny answered walking over to her other friends. She wasn't sad because it wasn't her last year.

"Ginny's lucky. She gets to go a whole other year while we're stuck at home eating ice-cream and get all fat and…"

"RON! Get a grip." Harry interrupted.

"Yes Ron. Calm down. We'll all…."

"Well, well, well. it's the weasel and the bloody mudblood." Malfoy said as he entered the room.

"Oh look, it's the twisty little ferret." Hormone said as a firm comeback.

Malfoy gave them a look of disgust and walked out.

"Nice one Mine'." Ron said.

"Thanks. Well I have to um….. have to um…. Bye." Hormone said as she walked out.

Little did they know that she was actually going to go find Malfoy.

A few moments later she caught up with him.

"Malfoy…I mean Draco wait up!" she said, gasping for air.

"Yes? What do you want mudblood?" he answered distinctly.

"Um. Well I've wanted to tell you something for a long time."

"Yes?"

Instead of saying anything she kissed him. Right there in the middle of the hall. Of course Hermione thought he was going to push her away or something like that but he didn't. He just kissed her back.

They just stood there holding hands and staring into each others eyes as if they just saw a great passion of love for each other.

Then who else but Ron to walk around the corner to see them.

"HERMIONE!……MALFOY?…..TOGETHER?" Ron just stood there with a puzzled look on his face.

Hermione let go of Dracos hands and she ran up to him.

"Ron it's not as though it seems." she said desperately.

"Oh wait until I tell Harry." he said.

"No!" She grabbed him but his arm but he just stormed off as fast as he could.

Hermione dropped to her knees and started to cry.

"Mione' don't cry. I…." Draco said as he ran up to her and put his arm around her.

"I just wanted to tell you….I didn't want him to…now he's going to tell…and….." she stopped and started crying even more.

"Come on to my room. At least until you calm down." Draco said with an actual generous heart.

"Fine." she answered, as he helped her up.

**Later in Draco's room **

"Wow Draco. This is really nice. It's….peaceful." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Too bad it's the last week that we, if you want, can stay in it." Draco replied.

"Yeah." she said as she yawned.

"Tired already?"

"Yeah sort of. it's just been a long day."

"I know what you mean."

They just sat there staring at the built in fireplace.

Draco kept debating on whether he should make his move or not.

Then he just kind of slid his arm behind her and came in for the kiss.

She laid back and they practically made out for the rest of the night.

That morning Hermione woke up with a long and luscious kiss.

"Well good morning to you too." Hermione said still half asleep.

"Hurry it's time to go to class." Draco replied.

"I've got to leave but you take your time. I'll meet you at the tree in the front for lunch."

"Alright. I'll see you later." she replied while getting ready for class.

"Bye." he said as he ran out the door and down the hall.

**Later at lunch**

Hermione was standing there at the tree as she noticed everyone walking past her and pointing at her while whispering.

She was rather confused.

Then some third year came up to her and asked, " Is it true?"

"Is what true?" she asked back.

"Is it true that you're Draco's new Pansy?" he asked.

"What?"

"You know. Everyone is talking about how they saw you guys kissing and stuff in the hall."

"No! It's not true!" she said as she ran off crying.

But what she didn't know that Draco had been walking up behind her.

"_Does she mean that?" Draco thought._

To Be Continued…………………


End file.
